


Dusk Till Dawn

by skydivingwithoutaparachute



Series: An Interview With A Genius [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, I have feelings, Music, Sad Tony, Soft!Tony, Sort Of, Tony Stark is not okay, mention of bottom!tony, no pepper hate tho, pepper doesnt exist here, pepperony is not a thing, the morning after, top!tony, you probably got fired sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydivingwithoutaparachute/pseuds/skydivingwithoutaparachute
Summary: You wake up next to the legendary Tony Stark after a night of sex.Look, I've been working a few days on a red hot bottom!Tony x top!reader smut fic, but I just wasn't feeling it. I'm listening to a soft and sad Springsteen playlist and just having feelings TM, so I decided to put those feelings to work. This will most likely be the "morning after" fic for said smut fic, but can definitely be read as is. This is kinda short, I'm not good at writing long stuff and I'm really not feeling it today. Anyhow, please enjoy and leave reasonable feedback.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Series: An Interview With A Genius [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872163
Kudos: 24





	Dusk Till Dawn

There was a sad Bruce Springsteen record humming quietly in the background, a distracted pair of fingers caressing your shoulder on autopilot, and a warm sunshine shyly peaking in through the cream coloured cotton curtains when your eyes began to flutter open. Your eyes adjusted for a second while your brain was scanning your surroundings subconsciously. You had had one hell of a night with Tony, and you were now waking up by his side, using his toned shoulder as your pillow. 

You laid your eyes on the softly glowing arc reactor and just listened to the song currently playing. A thought occured you, but you weren't sure if you were allowed to say it. "Are you sad, Tony?" you asked softly, lifting your gaze to his whiskey brown puppy dog eyes. He seemed to startle a bit, as he had surely been somewhere deep inside his own thoughts. "Huh?" "Are you sad?" Tony just offered you a small, forced laugh. "Sad? Why would _I_ be sad?" he asked you, seemingly amused, but you weren't so easily convinced.

Tony made you coffee and let you borrow his shirt before you would get ready and leave for work. You sat by an island in his kitchen and stared at his back, decorated with a few scratches he had most definitely earned last night. The thought alone made you bite your lip and almost want to go for round two, but you were put off by the nagging feeling that Tony wasn't as alright as he seemed to be. Not that it was any of your business, really. The two of you had breakfast in silence, and then you showered and got ready for work.

"Yes", he said silently, when you were almost out of the door. You furrowed your brows slightly and turned to look at him. "What?" "You asked me if I'm sad", Tony started to sound slightly defensive, as if you just had questioned him instead of just not knowing what he was saying yes to. "Yes I am." You quickly got the impression that Tony wasn't one to admit such weakness to anyone really, let alone a one night stand, but you weren't one to leave a man hurting either. You closed the door and softly pulled the man into your arms, letting him rest his head on your shoulder. "It's okay, Tony. It's okay."

Instead of going to work, you ended up laying in bed with Tony for the day. The morning was agonizingly slow, as Tony just held you without saying a word, but then he started to slowly awaken from his quiet state. He ordered some chinese food and you ate in bed with him, watching a show he found hilarious; You weren't quite sure what was so funny about it, but after he explained it to you, you found yourself laughing with him. Tony offered you blueberries and whipped cream straight from the can as dessert, and who were you to decline?

In the evening he kissed you softly and unlike last night, when you were riding him into the mattress, he shifted you underneath him and just made very gentle love to you. Your hands caressed his arms, shoulders and back, while he made your toes curl, and afterwards you sat together on the balcony, watching the dusk turn to dawn.


End file.
